


Come to Bed

by storieswelove



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, and a little Sexy, gen wears irene's nightshirt on the reg, it's all very tender, leave them alone, they're very in love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/pseuds/storieswelove
Summary: Gen wears Irene's nightshirt for the first time.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Queen's Thief Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Ship
> 
> Look, they're all my favorite. The lack of Helen/Sophos content is criminal. However, this has been begging to be written since the minute I read Gen say his attendants hadn't seen him in Irene's nightshirt.

“Do you never sleep?” Irene asks from the bed, her eyes still closed. She doesn’t know how late it is, but she’s certain it’s far too late for her husband to be working. She can hear the rustling of parchment and the drumming of his fingers against her desk, a steady one-two-three-four dulled by the dense wood. She’s not sure he’s slept more than a few hours all week. 

Reluctantly, she opens her eyes. The room is dimly lit by a single candle on her desk, where Eugenides seems to have settled in. He’s pouring over what she assumes is the same pile of scrolls he’s been working through all week. The candlelight casts his outline in sharp relief, the tops of his narrow shoulders peaking above the chair, curls tousled where she’d clutched them earlier that night. 

She rises up onto her elbows.

“Eugenides. Come to bed.” 

She hears his heavy sigh and sees his shoulders drop and fall further forward as he pushes away from the desk. 

When he stands, she sees it. He’s dressed in a red, flowing nightshirt, sleeves embroidered in delicate white lilies. And not just any nightshirt— 

“Why,” she says, a little more alert now. “Are you wearing my nightshirt?” It’s true, she hadn’t managed to put it back on before she fell asleep, but that didn’t make it free for the taking — not even by the former Thief. 

He smirks as he makes his way toward the bed. “What? Does it not suit me?” He makes a show of looking himself up and down. 

“You have your own nightshirt,” she says, though she’s not sure why she’s resisting. It’s...charming, if she’s honest. 

“Mmmmm, true,” he says and proceeds to settle on top of her, a knee on either side of her hips, nightshirt rucked up to his thighs. Bracing himself on the bed with his hand, he brings his face nose to nose with hers. “But maybe I like yours better.” 

He kisses her, long and slow. Her body sinks lower into the mattress. She gasps, a tiny thing, against his mouth when he deepens the kiss. Months of marriage, and it still shocks her how easily he can take her breath away. She tugs insistently at the nightshirt with both hands — she suddenly needs it gone very badly. He sits up just enough for her to slip it over his head. 

Eugenides smiles at her, a little wolfish, and lowers himself to kiss her again. “Or maybe” — he plants a slow, soft kiss along the curve of her neck — “I just knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist taking it off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So much thanks to [iridescentfeline](iridescentfeline.tumblr.com) for making the little ficlet infinity better in the dead of night.
> 
> Come scream about QT with me on tumblr @ [storieswelove](storieswelove.tumblr.com)! Fic crossposted [here](https://storieswelove.tumblr.com/post/621146825742778368/come-to-bed-the-queens-thief) for easy access.


End file.
